Put your hearts up
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sam et Rory viennent de faire leur coming out, et Santana tient a fêter dignement cet évènement. / Os Sory, cadeau pour Alounet, avec mention de Faberry et Brittana !


_Notes de l'auteur : Un petit OS Sory dédié a mon Alounet, histoire de le remercier de toutes ses gentilles review. :) Tu remarquera que j'ai ajouté ma petite touche personnel, donc pas de surprise. ;) bref, j'espère que ça te plaira mec. :)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série !_

* * *

- Un grand bravo a u nouveaux membres de l'équipe arc en ciel, bienvenue a vous deux, bande de tarlouzes !

- Santana, t'es lourde …

Sam et Rory venaient de faire leur coming-out a leur amis, et l'hispanique avait proposer de fêter l'événement chez elle.

- Champagne ! S'époumona l'hispanique en débouchant la bouteille. Pas questions que tu en boive une bouchée Hudson, continua-t-elle en fusillant Finn du regard.

- Pourquoi ? Protesta ce dernier, outré.

- Parce que cette bouteille est aussi pour célébrer le Faberry. Donc, en gros, tu peut aller te faire foutre. Par qui tu veux, j'en ai rien a foutre. Oups, ça fait beaucoup de foutre là, nan ? Oh et puis merde, tu me fait trop pitié, fait voir ton verre espèce de gros.

Finn tendit lentement son verre, tout en fusillant la latino du regard. Celle-ci remplit son verre 'un geste rapide, puis lui jeta un regard insistante, ce que Finn, dans un éclair de génie, interpréta comme le signal qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle, ce qui fit aussitôt.

- Je continue a penser que c'était une mauvaise idée cette soirée, marmonna doucement l'irlandais, agrippé a son blond.

- T'inquiète, répondit calmement le blond en lui frottant doucement le dos. On est là pour s'amuser, alors profitons.

- Oui tu a sans doute ra...

- ENLEVE TES SALLES PATTES DE MA COPINE TOI !

- Ah, Quinn est arrivée, marmonna Sam en souriant.

En effet, la blonde s'apprêtait a mettre en pièce un Finn qui s'était jeté au pied de Rachel tout en la suppliant de lui laisser une dernière chance.

- On devrait aller aider Finn, non ? Proposa l'irlandais.

- Huuum ? Je sait pas … il m'a piqué ma copine quand même … mais c'est vrai que connaissant Quinn, il ne s'en sortira peut-être pas vivant … dilemme, dilemme ...

- Moi je vais l'aider.

L'irlandais se détacha alors de son petit ami, et marcha rapidement vers l'endroit où Quinn, dans une imitation parfaite de Santana, menaçait Finn de mort s'il s'approchait encore de sa petite amie. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs énormément de mal a calmer sa blonde …

- Quinnie, minauda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Laisse le, pour l'amour de Dieu …

- Laisse moi lui refaire le portrait d'abord … on est pas au lycée, Mr Schuester ne pourra donc pas prendre sa défense …

- Quinn …

La blonde se calma immédiatement en entendant la voix de Sam, qui venait d'arrivée en renfort, histoire d'éviter un bain de sang.

- Lâche le s'il te plaît, reprit-il calmement. On va pas déjà se battre, hein ?

La blonde consentit donc a lâcher le quater back, devenu pâle comme un linge, au grand soulagement de Rachel.

- Viens, dit Quinn a sa petite amie. On va danser.

- A condition que tu ne m'écrase pas les pieds…. Heu, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Toi tu sait danser.

La blonde lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire, puis l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Mec, je croit qu'on t'a sauver la vie, dit Rory au quateback.

- Elle m'a menacé de …

- Ouais, c'est pas cool.

Le quater back, tremblant de tout ses membres, sembla reprendre peu a peu ses esprits.

- J'vais chez Puck, marmonna-t-il. C'est plus sûr …

- Bonne baise, ricana Sam.

- Ta gueule.

Quinn refit alors son apparition.

- Qu'est ce tu lui a dit ?dit-elle en assassinant Finn du regard.

Le quater back se contenta de sortir de la maison en courant a toute jambes, ce qui découragea la blonde de le poursuivre.

- C'est ça, ricana-t-elle. Bon débarra.

- Tu m'épate, tu le sait ça ? Dit Rory d'un ton admiratif.

- Merci petit lutin.

- Fabray ! S'écria Santana en serrant Quinn dans ses bras. My girl, c'est un honneur de t'avoir toi et ton troll dans mon humble demeure !

- Tu est bourrée Santana …

En effet, l'hispanique avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes et devait s'accrocher à Quinn pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Brittany choisie ce moment pour faire son apparition.

- Sanny ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je croit que Mike est en train de vider toutes les bouteilles …

- QUOI ?! J'VAIS LE DEFONCER !

Santana retrouva soudain toute sa mobilité, et se précipita vers le salon, sa petite amie la suivant de près. Quelques secondes plus tard, un horrible cri, que Sam, Rory et Quinn interprétèrent comme un cri de douleur (ou plus d'agonie selon Sam), se fit entendre.

- Oh mon Dieu, marmonna Rory. Le pauvre …

- Dieu le garde, poursuivit Sam. C'était un brave mec. Si on retrouve son corps, j'irai a son enterrement.

- Oui, finit Quinn. SI on retrouve son corps. Bon, je vais essayer de calmer la bête moi …

- Non ! Protesta l'irlandais en se jetant au pied de la blonde pour la retenir. T'es trop jeune pour mourir ! Elle va te tueeeeeeer !

La blonde rit légèrement avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Rory.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Santana ne me fera rien. Et je doit un slow a ma Rachel. Bonne soirée les garçons.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon, laissant les deux garçons enfin seuls.

- On va chez moi ? Proposa Sam. Enfin, chez Finn, mais vu qu'il est pas là …

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva l'irlandais. On y va ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderai jamais.

Les deux garçon sortirent donc dans la maison en se tenant la main, souriant en imaginant quelle magnifique soirée les attendait.


End file.
